Nature Cat's 2nd Nightmare
by MLPAndHOTRFanatic2010
Summary: Taking place eight months after "Tally-Ho! A Rainbow", Nature Cat suddenly has another nightmare, this time, where his friends suddenly turn on him, and Jane begins to kill him with a giant hammer. After waking up, Nature Cat learns the importance of why his friends are so important to him.


**Here's another NC fanfic. As you all know, this fanfic takes place eight months after the events of "Tally-Ho! A Rainbow", which is one of the controversial episodes I have seen. Enjoy!**

It has been eight months after finding the rainbow. Soon, it was nighttime, and the four friends, Nature Cat, Squeeks, Hal, and Daisy went into bed inside Hal's doghouse.

About two hours later, Nature Cat was making weird sounds in his sleep, as he was about to have another bad dream.

 _Nature Cat woke up in a chamber. He saw a lot of explosives around him. He didn't know what was going on._

 _"OH NO! HELP ME! HELP!" cried Nature Cat._

 _His friends ran up to him, with concerned looks on their faces. But suddenly, Hal pushed him into the cauldron, with their looks of concern changing into looks of glee, malice, anger, and hatred._

 _As Nature Cat fell into the cauldron, he saw the faces of his friends laughing._

 _"You thought that you could ever be our friend?! A screw-up like you?!", Squeeks laughed._

 _"I've never heard something so stupid!", Hal chortled._

 _"We're all sick of having to deal with a moron like you! We're finishing what Ronald had started!" Daisy screeched._

 _"It is time for Nature Cat to DIE!", Jane cackled as she lifted up a giant hammer and dropped it onto Nature Cat. Mid-air, the hammer changed into a bucket of green slime._

 _"YOU ARE NATURE CAT NO MORE! GOOD DAY! SLIME TIME FOR YOU!", Nature Cat heard as the hammer was about to destroy him._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nature Cat yelled._

Nature Cat suddenly screamed in horror as he woke up, causing his friends to wake up as well.

"Oh no! Nature Cat!" Daisy said. "What's the matter?"

Nature Cat suddenly started crying, still trembling. His three friends noticed that there was something seriously wrong with him, so they took pity on him and Hal pulled him into a warm hug. "It's okay, Nature Cat, it's okay." He gently patted his back. "You're right. We left you once before, but it won't happen again. I promise."

"I don't want to be alone," Nature Cat sobbed, tears still pouring from his eyes. "It's so cold in here. Don't leave me...don't leave me..."

"We're not gonna leave you, Nature Cat." assured Squeeks. "We're gonna help you get through this. Just stay calm."

"Nature Cat, I think you should tell us about your nightmare." Daisy suggested. Nature Cat wiped his eyes with his hand.

"Okay." And he went over the chilling details of his 2nd nightmare from last night.

 _"You thought that you could ever be our friend? A screw-up like you?"_

 _"I've never heard something so stupid!"_

 _"We're all sick of having to deal with a moron like you! We're finishing what Ronald had started!"_

 _"It's time for Nature Cat to DIE!"_

Nature Cat's friends gasped in horror. They couldn't believe what they had said to him in his nightmare. It also reminded them of what they did to him in January. Now they knew what was wrong with Nature Cat.

"But Nature Cat," said Daisy. "That was eight months ago. And you were just fine. We know what you were trying to see."

"We are so sorry that we left you." said Hal.

"You were just trying to find the conditions of how you get to see a rainbow." said Squeeks.

"But...why...did you...have to...leave me?" Nature Cat said, still trembling.

"It was an accident. Come here." said Daisy.

Soon, his friends came over to Nature Cat and hugged him in a tight embrace, just like what happened after Nature Cat had a previous nightmare, about losing his friends in the storm.

"We still love you, Nature Cat.", said Hal.

"I still love all of you, too." Nature Cat replied.

Soon, it was already morning. Nature Cat and his friends then went out to explore, which made Nature Cat feel better. He knew that his friends would be with him, ALWAYS.

The End.

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this story. This is possibly the most comforting Nature Cat story I have ever written. I can't wait for the new episode of the show when it airs on October 10th! I'm sure you are excited as I am, as well as all of you on the Nature Cat Fan Community! Anyways, stay tuned for more NC fanfics coming soon!**


End file.
